


Two Confessions and A Funeral

by theRadioStarr



Series: Of Roses and Mountain Flowers [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, OC shipping - Freeform, Original Character-centric, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one’s quite sure how it happened, but both Lupa and Evie survived, unbeknownst to the other. </p>
<p>They’ve both been sullen - a natural reaction to have after losing the one you love. But their friends are nothing if not helpful. Even if that help comes in the form of confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Confessions and A Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xStephyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/gifts).



> Evie Trevelyan belongs to xStephyG. Lupa Lavellan is my own!
> 
> This story conceived and written by theRadioStarr.

“So,” Sera stated as she slammed an ale on the table in front of Evie, not continuing her sentence until she was seated across from her and had liberally wetted her throat. “Who is she, then?”

Evie choked on her mouthful of ale. “I’m sorry?”

“Come on then, just ‘cause you’re all noble and shite doesn’t mean you’re daft.” Sera regarded her with only mild amusement. “Who is she? Or do we need more Orlesian piss water first?”

Evie snorted, but she reminded herself to stay on her toes. Sera was very good at disarming people, at getting the information she wanted out of them, and if Evie wasn’t careful, she’d be next.

“Who says there  _was_  anyone?” Evie asked, trying to deflect.

Sera was onto her. “You hear things, staying in here all day, yeah? Take…” she looked around the room carefully and pointed when she saw who she was looking for. “Take that bloke, over there, see him? Blonde, spends too much time training with one sword to make up for what he’s lacking with the other – _what_? I mean that. Heard him begging one of the healers to give him a second chance after he left her unsatisfied. Nearly pissed myself laughing, I dunno why anyone puts up with men. Even the pretty ones.”

Evie giggled, hoping Sear would lose her train of thought. Really, though, she should have known better.

“But that’s besides the point, innit? Heard another one in here, claimed he was one of the ones who found you. Said you screamed someone’s name before you kicked it.” She took another drink from her tankard and placed it noisily back on the tabletop. “So? Who is she?”

_Well, so much for keeping it quiet,_  Evie thought to herself with a sigh. “She was… I don’t know.”

“Sure you do, just don’t want to say it, yeah?”

Evie nodded slowly, staring into the bottom of her own mug. “I met her on the way to the Conclave, on the ship across the Waking Sea,” Evie murmured slowly. “We’re all packed into the hold, stuck belowdecks, and then she walks on with this  _gigantic_  white wolf – I’ve never seen anything like it. Or like  _her_ , really. About as Dalish as it gets.”

“ _Eugh,_ she was elfy? Good Andrastian like you, wouldn’t’ve thought that to be your type.”

Evie couldn’t help but smile as she remembered it. “She was so exotic, with all of her piercings and tattoos. She settled in not far from me, and I made a comment about her wolf. That’s how we met.”

“ _Boooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing,_ ” Sera drawled, and then she cackled. “I’m going to lose teeth from how sweet that is!”

“Well, you wanted to hear it!” Evie argued.

“You  _know_  which part I wanted to hear,” Sera argued, and then put two of her fingers on either side of her mouth before sticking her tongue out to accentuate her point.

Evie flushed deep red. Her and Sera had become good friends very quickly, but Evie didn’t see her the way she’d seen Lupa. Not to mention that Lupa’s loss still felt so fresh…

“Well we – um, I suppose that happened…”

Sera cackled again. “Course it did! Taught you a thing or two, did she?”

Evie smiled despite herself, and giggled. At night, she could still close her eyes and vividly remember all those sensations and emotions that Lupa had brought to her surface. Maker, she missed her.

A breeze blew past the two girls, and they turned to see who was coming in. Evie’s stomach exploded with butterflies at the sight of Cullen, accompanied by The Iron Bull; the former was shaking snow from his hair on his way to the bar. He didn’t seem to have seen them.

Sera was giving her one of  _those_ looks when she turned around again.

“Oi, maybe you’d fancy something different now?” she commented.

Evie’s butterflies turned to nauseating guilt. Lupa had been gone only a few months, and already she was turning elsewhere? Was she needy, or was she falling in love again?

> _He had just come to check up on their new camp up the road. Her and Lupa spotted him talking to Ser Rikard, far enough away that his words were mush, but close enough that they could hear the timbre of his voice and distinguish his features._
> 
> _Blonde hair, fair skin, rough stubble. He was in a heavy chestplate with a furry mantle across his shoulders, attached to a brilliant red wrap. He was strangely pretty. Evie found herself wondering what colour his eyes were._
> 
> _“Well, there’s one to invite to join us,” Lupa murmured next to her._
> 
> _Evie nodded. “I wouldn’t mind sharing that one. Not one bit.”_
> 
> _He turned to look at them when their giggles broke through the air. It only made them blush and giggle harder._

“Evie?” Sera was waving her hand in front of Evie’s eyes, and she shook her head. “Maybe just the one’s good enough for tonight, yeah?”

Evie nodded. She was exhausted.

“I’m sorry I pushed,” Sera continued, “but you ain’t going to heal unless you let it out, right? I think you’ll thank me later. And so will the Commander, by the time I’m through.”

Evie spat what drink was in her mouth out in surprise, and Sera’s laughter filled the entire tavern.

Sometimes, Evie hated her new best friend.

*                             *                             * 

Lupa thumbed the petals of the rose she had picked carefully as she sat with Varric next to his fire.

“Who was it?”

She looked at him for a moment before turning back to the flower in her hand. “I’ve already told you-”

“About your dead partner from the Clan, yeah,” Varric finished for her, eyebrows shooting up to try to meet his hairline. “I mean the one after that.”

Lupa frowned.

“Don’t play coy with me,” he teased with a chuckle. “I can see it – the pain is still too fresh. Too new for a partner almost a year and a half gone.”

Lupa stared deep into the flames in front of her, memories flashing through her mind and mixing up into an emotional whirlwind. She was silent for a few minutes, but Varric, she knew, was happy to wait for his answers.

“Evelyn Trevelyan,” she muttered finally. “Youngest of her House in Ostwick. Loyalist of the Circle of Magi. Spirit Healer. Just ‘Evie’ for short.” _Ma’blarteralas. Ara Gaildhalas._

Varric didn’t say anything. The silence became oppressive, and Lupa continued simply for the sake of breaking it.

“I met her on the ship across from Ostwick. She was the only one who didn’t look at me like I carried a plague with me. She helped me heal, whether she knew it or not. And I gave her a tattoo.” Lupa snorted out a humourless laugh. Romulus whined at her feet. “We had all the time in the world and yet not time at all. And now we’ll never know what could come of it.”

She started when Varric put his hand on her forearm. She was still holding on to the rose tightly. “Varric?”

“Yeah?”

Lupa cleared her throat. “If Andrastians burn their dead, does the Temple explosion count as a proper funeral service?”

Varric laughed loudly at that, but his response was tinged with sadness. “I suppose so, if a Chantry Sister gave the blessings and what have you. Don’t the Dalish have rituals? Why don’t you perform one of your own?”

“Because she was Andrastian,” Lupa answered immediately. “She would want to be given the proper Chantry services so she might – is it a seat at the Maker’s side? I’m not entirely sure. But she should have it.”

Varric nodded. “I get it.” Silence stretched between them again, this time more comfortable. “You cared about her a lot? Maybe even loved her?”

Lupa sighed, and simply nodded.

“Then I’m sorry you lost her.”

Heavy footfalls approached them, and they looked up in time to see Cullen retiring to the Chantry. Lupa watched him until he was on his way up the steps, and then she looked back at the rose in her hand.

“Oh, no.”

Lupa didn’t look up at Varric. “What?”

“I saw that look. If your partners have a two-for-two mortality rate, I don’t think it would be a good idea to go looking for a third,” Varric teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lupa replied, but the little flutter in her stomach belied her words.

“Sure you don’t.” He stood up and stretched languidly, a groan escaping him as he relaxed again. “Bedtime for this cranky old dwarf. Don’t stay up too late, Wolfy, we’ve got work to do in the morning.”

“Whatever you say,” Lupa answered with a grin, and he squeezed her shoulder affectionately before sauntering away to his tent.

The colour of the rose’s petals was close to Evie’s hair colour, but not  _quite_ right. Lupa closed her eyes and put the petals to her face, taking one last drag of their scent before dangling it over the fire, dropping it in just before the flames reached her hand.

_Goodbye, Evelyn. Ar lath. Ar lasa mala revas._

At her feet, Romulus sat up and threw his head back to howl mournfully at the rising moons.


End file.
